Electronic messaging has become a typical manner of communication among computer users in a number of different environments, e.g., work, social, etc. Computer users can use various types of electronic messages, such as electronic mail, or email, instant messages, short messages, etc. Electronic messaging capability is available on almost any type of computing device, such as and without limitation a desktop computer, laptop computer, tablet, smartphone, mobile telephone, etc.